When the truth hunt you down
by Jessica Yan
Summary: ABO universe Roswell New Mexico. Beside keeping secrete as alien, Michael has more secret that no one knows, not even Max and Isobel. Michael fights hard to protect his family and try to keep his secrets in dark. But what is worse, the only person that can make him lose his mind show up after ten years, Alex Manse.


Chapter 1.

Michael stares at the ceiling in the cell of the deputy office. He has been a regular guest in here, and tonight is not an exception. He was spending the night in Wild Pony as usually with a beta woman in his arm. She is pretty, which quite suit Michael's taste. Anyway, they were chatting, flirting and the girl hands were all over him until her jealous rushed into the scheme, who acted like a typical alpha with range and ready to punch him. But before he could touch Michael. Michael throwed a fist into his face and pissed off the fucker's buddies. Eventually, it turned into a big fight in the bar. Michael was quite enjoy it. It is a good way to let out some stress when kicking those alphas asses. So, he was took back here, like the good old day.

Suddenly, a shock goes through his spin like a electric shock and the lights in the room completely shock down. He sits up straight and stares the darkness. He has not experienced this for a long time.

"Shit. What did you fuck up, Max." He grans.

Michael waits still for a couple minutes until the light goes back up. Decide probably no one will show up soon, he relaxes and falls back to lay on the wall. He looks at the keys on the desk and within seconds, the keys levitate from the desk. Michael is not in the rush, he looks like a lazy cat and play with the keys like a toy in the air. Then, a hand grab it. Michael smirk, he titles his head and refocuses on Max's angry-ish face.

"There is cameras in here, Michael."

"Mysteriously they all shut down." Michael replies with a innocent smile in his face.

"Let me guess, another drunken fight in the Wild Pony? Sober up a little bit, I will get you realise right a way." Max sound like a big brother who always shows up on time to save his little brother's ass.

Before the conversation continues, the door swamp open and Isobel walks in with confidence like she always does. She places her hand on her hip and said

"Hello, Brother. How to tie loose end at home but I am here for your explanation."

She says as she walks closer to Max and continues,

"You have ten seconds or I will melt your brain." she stares right into Max eyes, which makes Michael laugh a little

Max and Isobel are both alphas. Their personalities show clearly, Max's righteousness and Isobel's confidence. And it brings a lot of prides to Evans family. Alphas are rare, especially in the small town like roswell. Most of populations are betas who are less competitive and confidence and intimidated than Alphas. People always associate alphas with great success in careers and life in general. However, on the other hand, Michael is categorized as the type of alphas in the other side of spectrum who are social butterfly, irresponsible and letting out anger all the time. People always surprise to see that Evans twins and Michael as a pack and did not tear each others' face off since they are all alpha. Last, there are also omega, the kind that are even rarer than alpha in Roswell. As far as around Michael's generation, there are no omega.

Max stares back to Isobel, thinking about how to say to not piss off his sister. The tension between them are raising and Michael can feels it. He rolls his eyes, stands up from the bench and breaks the silent,

"What did you do?" he is more serious but still relax, there is some tease in the sentence. It is funny to see Max struggle and embarrassed.

Max splits out what happened in the accident and basically, he fucked things up to save his high school crush, Liz Ortecho, the only one person that they do not want to associate. Isobel kind of loses her cool and starts shouting at Max. and Max argues back a strong argument,

"You were not there, I can just let her die." sound like he did nothing wrong.

"Typical Max's alpha logic." Michael signs under his tongue.

Max and Isobel do not hear him since they are busy in arguing. Michael glaces at the lock of the cell and it unlock easily. He steps out and speaks as loud as possible to draw attention from them,

"So you do CPR, you pray, you don't decide to be a hero."

He walks close to Max and tiles his head to look at him in the eyes. Max is inches taller than Michael since they were in high school, which does not bother him unless they are arguing. Then Max looks down at him.

"How do you know, you've done anything for anybody."

The words make Michael tighten his fits. Although it is not the first time Max has mocks them like that, it is still hurt to hear that his family looks at him like other people do after all those shitty things happened. And Michael does not have good mood tonight after the bar fight to take it kindly

"All I do was to protect Isobel and you !" Max yells at Michael

It pushes Michael to the boiling point and pushes Max

"All you did is to protect yourself !" Michael shouts back as Max flys across the room, knotting desks aside and the entire room shaking.

Isobel stands by the windows and looks at Michael like saying what's wrong with you. Michael takes a deep breath and it does little to calm him body is still shaking. The room is filled with alphas' hormone that will only make the situation worse. So Michael decides to go, he walks pass Isobel, pats Isobel on her shoulder and walks out the room.

Michael get into the car and take another deep breath. The light starts showing up from the horizon. Michael rubs his face try to wake himself up a little bit since his whole night was ruined by a bunch of stupid alphas, Max included. He starts the car and head back home.


End file.
